Grey Worm
Grey Worm is a recurring character in the third and fourth seasons. He is played by Jacob Anderson and debuts in "Kissed by Fire". Grey Worm is the commander of the Unsullied, the warrior-eunuchs of Astapor whose reputation for combat is without equal. Like all Unsullied, Grey Worm's castration as a boy resulted in changes to his body's hormones, so he is smooth-cheeked with absolutely no facial hair. Biography Background Grey Worm was originally a boy taken into slavery by the Good Masters of Astapor, an oligarchy of slave-traders dedicated to the training and commerce of Unsullied, warrior-eunuch slaves trained into absolute obedience since early childhood. He is released from slavery after Daenerys Targaryen buys all the Unsullied in the city and has them put all slave owners in Astapor to the sword and release all slaves. Once released, Grey Worm, like all his brethren, chooses to fight for Daenerys as a free man."And Now His Watch is Ended" Although he has thus far communicated with his queen exclusively in Low Valyrian, he has demonstrated an understanding of the Common Tongue, but has not spoken it. Season 3 As per Daenerys's instructions, the Unsullied officers select their own leader to act as their official commander, reporting directly to her. Grey Worm is selected, though it is not established how. Upon reporting his election to Daenerys, she finds his name and its associated practice– given to him by the Good Masters to remind him that he is vermin– distasteful, and tells him that he and all Unsullied may use their original names or chose new ones they like. Grey Worm agrees to disseminate the instructions to the other Unsullied, but chooses to keep his. He considers that his birth name was cursed as he had it when was taken as a slave, while "Grey Worm" is a lucky name as it was the one he had when Daenerys Stormborn set him free."The Climb" After Daenerys and her army set camp a short distance from Yunkai, Daenerys has Grey Worm send a man to the Yunkish gates to deliver a message to the Wise Masters: she will receive them in her camp to accept their surrender."The Bear and the Maiden Fair" Grey Worm is present when Daenerys hosts the captains of the Second Sons, Mero and Prendahl na Ghezn, and their lieutenant Daario Naharis. Grey Worm is highly offended by Mero's boorish and insulting behavior towards Daenerys and Missandei, and offers - in Low Valyrian - to remove Mero's tongue as punishment, reaching for the bronze dagger in his belt. Daenerys graciously has him stand down.Second Sons (episode) Grey Worm is present when Jorah Mormont and Daario plan the infiltration of Yunkai. Grey Worm remains silent throughout most of the meeting, until Daenerys asks for his opinion of Daario. Grey Worm is not used to having his own opinions, but Daenerys gently encourages him by saying that he is a leader now, and he responds that he trusts him. Daenerys sends the three to sneak into the city. Grey Worm proves himself an artist with his spear, easily besting dozens of Yunkish guards. He returns to his queen battered but uninjured at the end of the night."The Rains of Castamere (episode)" Season 4 Ser Barristan and Missandei reveal that Grey Worm and Daario have been indulging in a bit of gambling:, they have been at the contest since midnight and have missed a morning meeting with the queen as a result. Daenerys is very irritated to discover that their contest is a game of who can balance their sword for the longest, the prize being the honor of riding at her side when the march resumes. Daenerys assigns the pair to guard the livestock as punishment for their childish game. When they fail to move, she warns them that the "winner" of the contest must find a new queen, prompting them to drop their weapons instantly. Grey Worm's gaze lingers on Missandei, which Daario takes as a sign that he is interested in her, and points out that this problematic given Grey Worm's eunuch status. Grey Worm tells Daario that he is not a smart man for saying such things."Two Swords" At the gates of Meereen, Grey Worm asks to be allowed to kill the city's champion for Daenerys. The queen declines as she is unwilling to risk her army's immediate commander."Breaker of Chains" Appearances Quotes Image Gallery GreyWorm_3x07.jpg|Grey Worm on his journey with Dany in Season 3 In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Grey Worm is a stalwart and skilled warrior. Like all Unsullied, he doesn't have a real name, instead choosing a name every day by lottery from a barrel. The names the slave-masters came up with for them are intentionally demeaning, usually a combination of a color and a kind of vermin. He decides to keep the name Grey Worm as it is the one he had on the day he was freed. Slaves in Astapor are taken from all over the world, and no indication has been given about where Grey Worm is originally from, or if he even knows where it is. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Characters from the Summer Isles Category:Slaves and freedmen Category:House Targaryen Category:Recurring Characters Category:Eunuchs Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unsullied